Uma descoberta surpreendente
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Mione é apaixonada por Cedrico Diggory, e, ele por ela, mas, ambos não sabem disso.
1. Chapter 1

Nome da Fic: Uma descoberta Surpreendente.

**Presenteada: Sabriininha-Cullen-Potter.**

**Autora: Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Beta-Reader: Isabelle Fernandes.**

**Shipper: Hermione Granger/Cedrico Diggory.**

**Censura: Livre (Rated K ou K+).**

**Resumo: Mione descobre-se apaixonada pelo lindo apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, Cedrico Diggory. Ele por sua vez, também é apaixonado por ela, e, o destino, ou melhor, a Felix Felices que Harry Ganhou de Slughorn, e, que Harry Resolve dar para a amiga, dá uma ajudinha no relacionamento dos dois.**

**Agradecimentos especiais: Ahm, a minha Chara Vitória, que me incentivou a fazer uma fanfic com um par incomum... A Minha amiga louca Laura por ter ido falar com... Bom, Se ela estiver lendo isso, ela sabe com quem... E, a minha friend Danielle que ajudou a Laurinha!**

**Agradecimentos SUPER especiais: Hmmm... As minhas amigas, que aprontaram comigo uma grande armadilha, mas, que, me deu inspiração pra fazer essa fic.**

**Disclaimer: NENHUM personagem me pertence, tudo, os lugares, os personagens... Pertencem a J. K. Rowling (Tia Rowling), e, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com essa, e, nem com nenhuma fic. A única coisa que quero ganhar é Reviews Ok?**

**

* * *

**

Uma descoberta surpreendente.

**Hermione andava por entre os corredores de Hogwarts, o clima era de desafio, a próxima tarefa do torneio Tribruxo já estava próxima de ser realizada. E, ela estava preocupada. Com Harry, que estava, se matando, Literalmente, para desvendar a pista do ovo. Sim, Soava meio estranho... A pista do ovo. Quem não iria cair na gargalhada com isso?**

**Ela, Não iria! Mione estava preocupada com Harry, que estava mais pálido e cansado do que de costume, ela estava preocupada com Vítor, (que havia convidado-a para o Baile que se aproximava, e, que ela ainda não tinha aceitado, por não saber se receberia outro convite, aquele que ela estava esperando), ela estava preocupada com Fleur, que mesmo sendo uma "Veela" e ser muito mais bonita do que qualquer garota... E estudar em Beauxbatons, e, deixar todos os meninos babando por ela, e, falar Francês muito bem, era uma boa pessoa... E, é claro, ela estava preocupada com Cedrico. **

**Ninguém sabia, mas, ela tinha um afeto especial por Cedrico, mas, ele nem olhava para ela, ou ao menos, ela pensava que não...**

**Enquanto Mione estava indo para o salão principal, Cedrico estava vindo do salão principal. Os dois imersos em pensamentos, nenhum dos dois notou a presença deles, até que Mione deu um grande esbarrão em Cedrico, o que levou os dois ao chão.**

**- Ops, desculpe-me Cedric... Digo Diggory! – pediu Mione levantando-se.**

**Cedrico, que já estava de pé, estendeu a mão para ajudar Mione a se levantar.**

**- Não foi nada... Ahm, Mione... Ahm, Granger! – disfarçou Cedrico.**

**Mione aceitou a mão de Cedrico, e, com isso se levantou mais rápido. Mione tentou não olhar para ele, mas falhou e conseqüentemente, corou.**

**Ele por sua vez, tenta manter os olhos à frente, mas, fica olhando-a a cada cinco segundos.**

**- Posse te levar até o salão principal? – pergunta Cedrico.**

**Mione apenas assentiu, por que do contrario ela fará um escândalo e ficaria gritando que sim.**

**Os dois caminham em silêncio pelos corredores, Mione escorrega algumas vezes, e, ele percebe e teme não poder segurar-lhe as mãos.**

**

* * *

**

(H)

_**Ele é lindo, ele é muita areia para a minha praia... E, aposta que a Fleur está de olho nele!**_

_**Ou talvez a Cho... Ah, nenhuma menina é cega ao ponto de não perceber o quão lindo é Cedrico!**_

_**O que eu estava pensando ao achar que tenho chances com ele? Como pude me dar ao luxo de ter fantasias com ele? Fantasias que nunca aconteceram!**_

_**Aposto que ele só me ajudou a levantar por que ele me derrubou... Ouvi dizer que ele está interessado em Cho Chang... Foi a Luna quem disse... Sei que nem sempre dá para acreditar nela, mas...**_

_**Ele nunca vai me ver como eu quero que ele veja!**_

_**E, não é só a Luna quem diz isso não... O Colégio todo de Beauxbatons está falando isso!**_

**

* * *

**

(C)

_**Grifinória, inteligente, boa, corajosa, amiga do Potter, paquera do Krum, linda... Acho que se desse para resumir Hermione Granger em uma palavra seria: Perfeita.**_

_**Como eu queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo... Não que ela não esteja, mas, eu queria que ela me amasse.**_

_**Mas, o Krum está interessado nela, e... Ele é jogador de Quadribol e é campeão do Torneio Tribruxo...**_

_**Espera aí! Eu também jogo Quadribol e também sou campeão do torneio!**_

_**Será que ela...?**_

**

* * *

**

Ao chegarem ao portão do salão principal, Cedrico Segura Hermione pelo braço e diz:

**- Ahm, Hermione... Quero lhe dizer algo... **

**Mione teve de se segurar para não dar pulinhos de alegria. (N/A: Quem não daria, não? Ah, Caramba ele é Cedrico Diggory! Fala serio! :-#)**

**- Sim, Cedrico?**

**- Queres ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou ele enrubescendo.**

**- CLARO!- Mione Praticamente gritou.**

**Cedrico Riu.**

**- E, será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa?**

**

* * *

**

(H)

_**Ah, Por favor, peça o que eu acho que você vai pedir! Peça-me em namoro!**_

**

* * *

**

(C)

_**Vamos, ela já aceitou seu convite para o baile! Vá em Frente Cedrico! Você consegue!**_

**- Será que você, Ahm... Não gostaria de... – ele parou, suspirando – Hermione, Você quer namorar comigo? – Cedrico completou, Quase Gritando para todo o salão. As portas se abriram e varias pessoas olharam curiosas...**

**Mas, neste momento, nenhum dos dois se importou com aquilo.**

**- Ah, Cedrico... O pedido que eu estava esperando – disse Mione, antes de ter os lábios ocupados.**

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

O Baile... A decoração estava impecável... Mas, havia algo que se destacava em tudo. Um casal, dançando, um belo moço da lufa-lufa e uma linda garota da Grifinoria. Cedrico e Hermione.

**- Cedrico... Não quero que continues com estas provas... **

**Cedrico pousou um dedo nos lábios da garota e disse:**

**- Ok, Mione... Se não queres que eu continue... Amanhã vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore! – disse Ele.**

**- Me deixas mais tranqüila assim! – disse ela, antes de encostar a cabeça no peito dele.**

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

(H)

_**Na terceira e ultima prova, Cedrico foi desclassificado logo depois de Fleur, sendo assim ele não esteve no cemitério junto com Harry.**_

_**Harry chegou após longas horas... Ele chegou todo machucado, dizendo que o Lord das Trevas havia voltado, e, foi aquele alvoroço só...**_

_**Lancei à Cedrico um olhar que dizia: "Viu como eu tinha razão". Ele me abraçou, e, disse que não deixaria nada acontecer comigo.**_

_**Ele disse que me amava. Voltamos ao castelo... Era o ultimo ano dele em Hogwarts, mas, ele me surpreendeu, ele me pediu em Noivado, e, é claro que aceitei.**_

_**Eu amo Cedrico. Se o Lord voltou, haverá mortes e dor. Assim como na primeira vez em que ele reinou.**_

_**Dumbledore diz que ele era muito pior que Gerardo Grindewald, será?**_

_**Mas, nada disso importa. Amo Cedrico, e, ele me ama, e, é isso que importa!**_

**

* * *

**

[...]

**- Mamãe, conta essa história de novo? – pediu Helen.**

**Mione sorriu.**

**- Agora Não, venha, seu pai já chegou! – disse Mione ainda sorrindo. Enquanto Helen pulava do sofá e saia em disparada gritando: "**_**Papaaai**_**".**

**Mione chegou à sala e viu o marido abraçando a filha, ambos estavam sorrindo.**

**Helen largou o pai, e, Mione o abraçou e deu-lhe um selinho.**

**- Estavam com saudades? – perguntou Cedrico enquanto tirava a gravata e o Paletó.**

**- Muitas! – responderam as duas sorrindo.**

**Cedrico sorriu, enquanto a filha se sentava em seu colo, e, ele lhe fazia carinhos.**

**- Te amo Papai! – ela disse.**

**- Também te amo, Helen – disse ele – e a você também Mione!**

**- Idem, Querido! – disse Ela da cozinha.**

**A tarde continuou assim, feliz, como todas as outras de suas vidas.**

**Cedrico e Hermione eram muito felizes e assim continuariam.**

**Fim.**

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: Ahm, eu sempre quis escrever sobre esse casal!

_**Mas logo eu escrevo a continuação de Vivendo com Riddle.**_

_**É que tem tanta coisa BOA acontecendo na minha vida que eu fico inspirada para escrever romances. *Risadinha constrangida***_

_**Adivinhem o porquê, não? Não, não é com o Sev. Mas, quem quiser me perguntar, aqui está meu E-Mail: **_

_**..com**_

_**Quem quiser dar Sugestões para novas fics, comentários, pedir fics de presente, ou quiser que eu faça uma Fic presenteando alguém é só mandar um e-mail.**_

_**Se bem que, eu estou tão feliz, que só comentários Bons, sugestões, pedidos, e agradecimentos me deixariam mais felizes!**_

_**Comentem, Ok?**_

_**Beijão! E, Hoje eu nem vou dar mais minha risadinha sinistra... Aí, Aí *Suspiro***_

_**Eu tenho grande amigas, sabia? É, elas fariam de tudo para me ver feliz! Tudo mesmo...**_

_**Bom, é melhor eu parar, vai que meu pai 'tá lendo *Olhando pra trás pra ver se ele 'tá por perto***_

_**Brincadeirinha Pai! *Sorrisinho***_

_**Bom, é isso! Comentem, e, meu e-mail como eu disse, é esse: , e, Tchau, até uma próxima fic!**_


	2. Agradecimentos, NA e Avisos

N/A: Bom, pessoal, é a minha primeira fic com esse Shipper, espero que gostem!

**Mandem Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo

**Agradecimentos:**

* * *

**Isa Tkm: Por me dar a idéia de fazer uma fic com um par incomum. *Logo ela vai me dizer para fazer: Tom Riddle/Andrômeda Tonks* RSRSRS te amo sua louca! **

* * *

**

* * *

**

Luciane Malfoy: Ahm... Lú fiquei meio sem idéia para fazer o fim da fic mesmo, qual o problema? Ah, e já aviso EU NÃO VOU MAIS SEGUIR TUDO O QUE VOCÊ DIZ AO PÉ DA LETRA, me disse para fazer uma Mione beeem nada a ver com o livro e eu quase fiz!

**Onde já se viu? Mione e Cedrico e Mione dando bola pro Vítor... Aí depois, Mione passando a mão no Rony... Depois ela ficando grávida de Gêmeos do Cedrico, e, depois ficar grávida do Vítor e por fim do Rony! **

**Aff, calminha Lú! E, acho que vou ter que te internar no St. Mungus, e, pode esquecer a estória de Gina e Snape, viu? Não gosto desse casal! E, o que é que a constelação de Orion tem a ver com a galáxia de Andrômeda e com o seu sonho? Caracas, você está ficando maluca! **

**E, quer fazer o favor de parar com os E-mails? Minha caixa de e-mail já está cheia! E, nem venha com suas Reviews malucas!**

**Aff, eu mereço! Mas, apesar de tudo... Te adoro! *Não significa que deixo de te achar louca, mas...***

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Ana Helena: 'Tá se achando né? Ah, Aninha... Só por que deixei você fazer par com o Tom, não significa que eu não possa deletar a fic! Só não faço isso por que tem gente que gosta daquela fic!**

**E, FaÇo é com "Ç" e não com dois "S", entendida? E, para com a porcaria das perguntas no Forms, isso tá me enchendo, e, se não posto mais capítulos a culpa é sua, do Robson, da Helena, da Ana e de todo o resto!**

**Então se você quer a continuação, pare com os atormentos! Meu tempo é curto, poupe-o para mim! *Pisca***

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Helena Carter: Aham, e, eu nasci ontem! Ah, Heleninha, conta outra, Né? Eu vi tá, eu vi... E, eu vou pensar! Meu, a vida de escritora de fanfics, não é nada fácil! Minha caixa de e-mails tá a mil! São pedidos de fics, permissões, sugestões, atormentos, criticas, agradecimentos e tudo mais!**

**E aí vem você e a sua amiguinha Ana Helena me encherem, perguntando sobre qual o tamanho da varinha do Sev, nas fanfics... Ah, dá-lhe, né?**

**Ok, eu faço a sua fanfic... Ou melhor, Songfic, Fresno uma musica, Ok!**

**O que? Se o mundo está perdido? Ah, querida, o mundo SEMPRE esteve perdido!**

**Principalmente depois que o analfabeto do Robson, e, que a maluca da Aninha nasceram!**

**Hmmm... É, Valeu pela idéia! Beijão! *Sorri***

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo

**Ana Maria Braga, Cover: E eu não sei? Há, Há... Sim, aquilo me deu um grande problema!**

**Demorou para ele desistir, e, em vez de me mandarem e-mails, e, perguntas, me mandem Reviews, combinadas?**

**Ok, Brigadão, Valeus! *Acenando***

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo

**Robson: Achei que tinha me livrado de você! Encosto! Suma daqui! E, de que te interessa qual é o tamanho?**

**A sua namoradinha e a amiguinha dela já me perguntaram, e, fica esperto com a Aninha, que ela tá beeem saidinha...**

**Quem avisa, amigo é!**

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo

**Susana Riddle: Nossa, e, desde quando eu conheço tanta gente?**

**É, até madame Rowling passou por lá! É como a Camila disse: Tá famosa, hein?**

***Risos*, é, mas, o Robson não para de me encher, o encosto!**

**Never Say Never? **

**Já... Gosto do filme também... Bom, de qualquer forma, de nada!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Ana Shirley: Aff, sim, já estou cheia de tantas Ana's e Helena's... Quantas mais existem no mundo?**

**Elas querem me levar à loucura! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**RSRSRSRS! E, nem namorando a Ana Helena dá sossego! Ah meu Merlin! E, ainda tenho o Henry!**

**Mas, com o meu fofinho e pequeno Henry, é o maior sossego! ****Ok, tchau!**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Sabriininha-Cullen-Potter: Como eu já te mandei aquela mensagem, mas, vou reforçar aqui:**

**Olha, Sabrina, isso é horrível, Sabia?**

**Poxa, a pessoa teve o maior trabalho para fazer a fic, e, você copia?**

**Tire essa fic daí agora! E, não misture Harry Potter e Crepúsculo!**

**Você plagiou uma fanfic! Você tem noção do quão chato isso é?**

**Você viu a confusão que causou? Não é porque tens doze anos, que pode fazer tudo e colocar a culpa na tua idade!**

**Você tem a mesma idade que eu, e, eu ao menos reconheço meus atos, então não venha com essa de "Só tenho doze anos!".**

**Tire essa fic daí, eu já denunciei ela, e, vi todos os comentários, se fizeres isto de novo, denuncio você, a fanfic, e quem mais precisar!**

**Que coisa feia!**

**Nem o Henry de SEIS anos faz isso, e, olhe que ele lê fanfics para caramba, (Também, né, com uma mãe escritora de Fanfics...), ele copia e cola as fics, depois me mostra, e, diz "Olha, Mamãe, que fanfic legal, por que você não publica?"**

**E, então eu digo que é por que é Plagio!**

**O Henry ama escrever, e, não vê a hora de fazer um , agora, ele diz, que nunca vai plagiar uma fic, por que deve ser chato.**

**E, é! Retire essa fic daí mocinha! Se não... Seu papai vai ficar sabendo do seu segredinho!**

**Sim, é chantagem, mas, é por uma boa causa!**

**Ps: Desculpas a você, Lucy Holmes, por ter passado por isso, já passei por isso, e, sei o quanto é chato, se quiser denunciá-la, conte comigo! E, com minhas amigas, escritoras, para mim, plagio de fics, é igual plagio de livro, CRIME!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Ana Lisa AnoLe: Escrevi seu nome direito? RSRSRRS.**

**Se, sou contra o Plagio de fics? Claro que sim!**

**É horrível! Você fica fazendo uma fic, se dedica para ela, e, vem uma pessoa, copia e cola aquela fic no perfil dela, como se fosse normal!**

**Henry? Ah, é meu... Filho... Sim, filho, eu tenho 26 anos... Ops, falei de mais...**

**RSRSRS. Igualmente, Beijos!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Miss. Holmes: Hmmm... Dificilmente. E, uma coisa, que vale para todos: PAREM DE ME MANDAR E-MAILS! ME MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**Merlin, minha caixa de emails tá cheia!**

**Nem não! Obrigada ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

OoOoOoOoOo

**Bom, acabou... E, me mandem Reviews e não e-mails... ****PLEASE!**

**Beijos!**

**I like very of you all. Continue reading, and commenting! ;¬)**

OoOoOoOoOo


End file.
